


Red Spider Lilies

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Androids Being Cute Together, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, Multi, No Beacon Was Fired, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Ending C (NieR: Automata), Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: After the Tower had fallen, the Resistance and the remaining machines try to rebuild.However, as they do so, many YoRHa androids begin to wake up once more, and while these androids are coming to terms with their new found lives, many androids, including A2, are still having trouble coming to terms with their past.Perhaps a certain little android can help comfort her?Or will A2 be the one having to do the comforting?





	1. A2 is Not Really A People Person

 

_August 11th, 11945 A.D._

Smoke was heavy in the air. The mixed smell of the ocean and burning ash easily clung onto one's nose. 

The source of the stench came from what remained of the destroyed Bunker.

Having descended and crashed into the ocean close to that of the flooded port city, the Bunker was in utter shambles. Chunks of grey and white metal littered the city, amidst the sinking buildings and the husk of the machine lifeform named Grün. The sun did not help in that it reflected its harsh light upon the metal and the water,

However, if one squinted their eyes,  a raft of sorts could be seen not to far from the shore, but upon further inspection, the raft was no more than debris of a room that had existed within the Bunker. This piece of rubble had indistinguishable objects laying atop of it. Roughly four figures could be made from perceiving these objects. All of them appeared to be laying on their sides or on their backs.

 _Rrrrrr_... _Rrrrrr_...

One of the figures had opened their eyes.

They moved their eyes, scanning the area; however, they did not move their body, or rather they could not move their body.

"Mmh..."

The figure did their best to see where the makeshift raft was taking the four of them. Looking from where their eyes reached their highest peak of peripheral, it could be seen that the raft would eventually lead them to a patch of land. Eventually.

The figure closed their eyes once more.

* * *

 

 

_Screeeeech_

The figure was awakened quite suddenly. Disoriented, they tried to quickly survey the area after quickly adjusting from the sunlight, trying to assess any immediate threats within the vicinity. Not that that it mattered. From the shape the figure was in, they couldn't lift a finger much less fend off an attacker. 

Seeing no threat, the figure visibly calmed down. Their eyes looking less intense. Then, they started hearing voices.

"Anemone, I see no reason why you made us drive all the way down here. I see nothing from the wreckage that we can salvage. Plus, what can we bring back with just the three of us and this small pickup."

"I told you we should have went with the bigger truck."

"Quiet Number 2, the flatbed wastes more fuel, it's more efficient to use the smaller one to survey the area for anything useful and come back with the bigger one once we do. And Jackass, we're pretty shorthanded as is, why do you think I'm coming along?"

"Alright, so what exactly are we scavenging?"

"Anything at all really. We don't have the luxury of prioritizing quality over quantity at the moment. But be sure to notify me if you find the fuel reserves for the Bunker and any parts we can use for our friends back at the Camp."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Good, Number 2, you're with me."

"..."

"What is it?"

The figure from earlier was now in alarm as two shadows approached them. From what their eyes gathered, one of the shadows was tall and wearing what appeared to be a cloak and the other  shadow was a bit shorter than their partner and appeared to not be wearing anything at all.

"Is that- JACKASS! Get over here, we found androids!" yelled the cloaked figure.

A third shadow ran over to where the previous two shadows had stopped.

The third shadow started talking. "Damn, they look worse for wear. They may be useful for spare parts bu-"

"Stop. These are YoRHa. From my memories, er, 2B's memories, all of them were taken down by the Terminals' logic virus."

"Like your mission in Hawaii with Anemone?"

"..." The naked shadow looked downcast.

The cloaked figure spoke up, "I guess it might be a breach of quarantine or something to use their parts to repair our wounded."

"Wait, is that the Commander?" questioned the third shadow pointing at one of the androids clad in a white outfit.

"Get out of my way!" The naked figure hurriedly made their way towards the debris raft drawing a white blade.

"Hold up, A2!"

As A2 made her way to the raft, the awake figure looked around at her fellow companions on the raft with them. Sure enough, she could see the Commander's flashy attire from the corner of her eye. The Commander was the android directly behind them.

The lanky, naked android had reached the piece of metal where the YoRHa personnel lay. From there, the conscious android could take in what she looked like.

A2's condition was less than optimal for any android. She had areas on her without skin, dust and burns littering her body, and long, dirty white hair. The only thing the android took from this was that this A2 figure was not cute. Who alive would not want to look their best on any occasion? This android obviously does not know how to properly look after herself.

Focusing now on what A2 was planning to do to the android behind them as she raised her blade, they mustered all of their strength and grabbed onto the foot of A2.

"What?" A2 stopped her blade's motion as she looked down at the android that had suddenly grabbed her.

From there, the android looked up and studied A2's face. "2...B...?"

A2 had dropped her sword and looked into the eyes of the android and then looked at the state of her body. The android no longer had legs and was missing her left wrist. A2 went back to looking at the android's face. Her eyes were pleading pools of blue, begging A2 to not end the life of their former Commander. Her hair was golden with one braid going over her shoulder, it appeared that there may have been another braid but it must have come undone. Her face was marked with ash and dirt from the destruction of the Bunker, but all that A2 could think was that this android was quite beautiful all things considered.

A2 did not realize that she had been crying as she looked down at the pitiful little android. She wiped her tears and knelt down.

"Are you... 6O?"

6O had collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

 

 

A2 quickly walked back to her companions.

"Load them onto the truck, we're not leaving them here."

"Who was that person you talked to? Did you know them?" asked Anemone.

"Well, we all know the Commander. 2B knows the one I spoke to," A2 stated as she walked round to the back of their truck.

Jackass looked at her. "Were you crying?"

"No. Well- Shut up." A2 then opened the back of the truck bed.

"Okay then. Weirdo... Hey, Anemone, go ahead and take them back to the Camp with crybaby over here. I'm gonna take a look around. I'll radio in if I find something good, and then you can bring the big guy out here."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Jackass, don't blow anything up."

"Can't make any promises."

Anemone then got into the driver seat while A2 seated herself into the passenger side. They then started slowly driving to where the raft resided.

"So, Number 2, who are they?" inquired Anemone as she got out of the truck.

A2 followed suit and began walking towards the unconscious androids. "YoRHa as I said. The Commander is a piece of shit who can't be trusted if she wakes up, but otherwise she's the same person that has been helping out you Resistance guys for the past few years." A2 then grabbed the Commander and threw her body carelessly into the bed of the truck.

"Er, whoops."

"Number 2, I know you hate what YoRHa and the Red Girls did to us five years ago, but we now know that she was just as much a pawn to the project as you were."

"She could have done something... even if we were just an experimental group, she didn't need to let us die off." A2 looked down again as she made her way back to the other androids.

"I guess the silver lining is that you would have been executed if you were allowed back onto the Bunker, but you weren't."

"There's no silver lining, I had died. I destroyed the Tower and was killed. I thought I would finally see _them_ again but I didn't...I...We... We're all that's left from Pearl Harbor, Anemone."

"You would have left me by myself then?" Anemone looked away, clearly hurt by A2's words.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"You-We don't have to say anything else... W-We'll talk more about this at a better time. For now, let's get these girls home."

"Home, huh," started A2 as she lifted one of the three remaining girls while Anemone grabbed one other,"judging from their equipped chips, this one's a Defense unit and the one you have is a Healing unit."

"Healing, so she's like a medic?" questioned Anemone.

"I guess."

"She'll be useful then, it's been five days since we lost contact with the twins. So we've been having to make do with practical knowledge."

"Is that why when you found me three days ago, all beaten up and somehow with longer hair again, all you gave me was a salve?"

"I sort of thought that your pod would have helped with your healing process." Anemone bluntly said as she carefully placed the H unit next to the Commander's body.

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen pod since I left him with 9S, and when I found 9S's body with 2B's yesterday, I didn't see him or the pod that always followed 9S around anywhere." A2 laid the D unit next to the H unit.

"Wait? You found 9S and 2B yesterday?"

"You're trying to get away from the salve topic...But, yeah, I have their bodies in the room you gave me. I don't know when or if they'll wake up."

Anemone and A2 went to 6O's body.

"Shame, could always use three of you running around," Anemone stated with a tone meant to pick on A2, "so, what's so special about her?"

"6O is... well, was 2B's operating unit. Supplying her with information such as mission details and... useless chatter..."

Anemone and A2 both gently took hold of 6O's deteriorated form and started back to the truck again.

"Huh, so this is the person that 2B and 9S were talking to most of the time."

"Oh no, 9S had someone else... she's...dead now."

"You killed her too?"

"..."

"You sure you want to keep 9S in that room of yours?" Anemone playfully asked as they wrapped 6O in a cloth as they placed her atop of the other three androids.

* * *

 

_Vrrr... Vrrrr..._

"So, this Operator, were 2B and her close?" Anemone inquired as she drove towards the Resistance Camp.

"Hm? Oh, maybe, I don't know. 2B's memories are meshed up with mine, so it's... complicated. I do know 2B always kept everyone at a distance considering her main function was to kill 9S."

"Well if 6O has been 2B's assigned operator throughout the times in which she had to kill him, wouldn't it make sense for her to confide in 6O? Someone who can share her grief? Be there for her?"

"There may have been something there, but... I dunno... this is all too difficult to understand."

"Oh, wait! I think I remember something sort of like this! Like a month or three ago, I remember 9S complaining about having to help 2B find a flower or something to take a picture of, even though there was little chance of them receiving anything in return." 

"I think I know what you're talking about..."

"2B had the most genuine smile on her face when she received the contact after sending the picture over. Do you think it was 6O? The one 2B sent the flower picture to?"

"That sounds about right... I'm not sure..." 

"Well I know 9S was certainly happy. They got a new weapon and a pod program as thanks. If only all we had to do to get advanced weaponry was take pictures, am I right?"

"Hm..." A2 has started to stare out of the passenger window. Looking at the side view mirrors, she could see the torn clothing of the androids flutter wildly in the back.

"As someone who's roughly 200 years your senior, I thought I would have more to broach on this romance stuff, but with all this machine fighting... war is all I got... sorry."

"..."

"Do you miss her?"

That caused A2's eyes to blow wide open as she looked back at Anemone. "What? Who?"

Anemone chuckled a bit, "Sorry, only teasing, I know you miss them. 16...21... _4..._ You were all just activated and immediately made to destroy that server on Ka'ala that December. You four were all that made that descent. Just imagine if all sixteen of you made it. You knew Rose and Dahlia and all of us longer than you have known your own twelve teammates. You get close to each other, you become a family amidst all this fighting because we all share this fate. I get that. Becoming friendly...becoming  _lovers_... we may have spent a short time together, but that still meant something, didn't it?"

"I guess that means we  _are_ the last of the family that we shared." A2 looks back out at the window again, with more concern shown within her eyes.

"We can always build that family again, Number 2...at the very least...I mean, uh...they won't come back, but new people..." Anemone started to lose focus.

A2 spoke up, "I think I understand, if Pod were here, he might say something annoying again, but I shouldn't let the ones I bring into my family replace the ones we have already lost."

"I think that's what I was trying to convey."

"Con...vey?"

"Never mind."

"We lost a lot of people...I know you have lost even more since then, Anemone."

"Get some rest Number 2, you're going to need it for taking care of these six androids and those machine kids Pascal was talking about taking in," Anemone dodged the statement.

"You're not gonna help?"

Anemone managed a small laugh, "They're your  _family._ "

"Don't exclude yourself Anemone..."

"Ah, I'm sorry...Get some rest now."

"I will, and... Anemone?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I want us to talk again."

* * *

 

 

_August 13th, 11945 A.D._

6O had awakened yet again, but unlike before, she didn't feel the same fatigue as she had before. She got up and sat down on her cot and stretched her arms and legs. The Operator looked around the room, it didn't have the same feel to it as her room in the Bunker had. It was similar in the fact that it was cluttered, but different in what items had cluttered the room.

6O adjusted her eyes to get a better view of surroundings and saw that there were four other beds in the room. The cot to her left had Commander White snuggled between sheets and blankets. To her front was a bed that had 9S lying on top it. The cot to her immediate right, closest to the door of the room, housed the healing unit that had been with her and the Commander on that piece of debris that had been utilized absentmindedly as a raft. To the far right was a bed that held what appeared to be 2B.

The room was not disorganized by any means, almost everything was ordered with a specific purpose. Like the chest close to 9S's bed seemed to have clothes inside of it, if the sleeve of what appeared to be a shirt was to give any indication. There was a workstation next to 2B's bed that had a disassembled limb and a spare fuel filter. The Operator then fixed her eyes on the statue that had been leaning against an empty shelf that was in the middle of the room. It seemed to be the only thing in the  room that didn't serve any purpose. Perhaps it was used to help model for the clothes that were inside of the chest. Upon closer inspection, the statue was A2, who was wearing clothes upon Anemone's and literally everyone else's request.

"Ah!"

A2 opened her eyes. 'Was she sleeping?' 6O thought.

A2 stretched her arms over her head and started speaking, " 'Bout time some of you started waking up. I was starting to feel like none of you were going to come back online."

"Y-You're A2..."

"Yes? I am."

At this, 6O instinctively shrunk back and tried to back away as much as she could given that the wall was literally touching the edge of the cot she was resting upon.

A2 looked a bit offended, "Ah, look, I'm no going to try and kill you, so rest easy. It might weird waking up in a room with me and these other androids, so I'll try to answer any questions you migh-"

"Where's 16D?" 6O asked immediately.

"Who?"

6O started to look a little panicked as she offered more information, "16D... s-she was with me during the logic virus attack on the Bunker; she was s-scared, after 11B, she didn't have anyone. She came to me!"

A2 had this look of realization but then looked away from 6O at this moment. "Um, your left hand and both your legs...those...were hers. Her blackbox...She..."

"Oh..." 6O started shaking as she looked down upon her limbs. It hurt. It always hurt. Seeing 9S and 2B die (some of the deaths caused by A2 herself) and get replaced, while she remained safe in her Bunker. She had seen it time and time again with other units she had been an operator for. But seeing it again (or rather hearing it) after seeing countless others meeting their end to the logic virus just solidified how real, how vulnerable each of them are. Tears started to freely flow from her eyes.

A2 came over to 6O's cot and wrapped her arms around her. A2 seemed conflicted about actually trying to  comfort her as her face contorted to that of a face one might make if they were constipated. But something told her that she needed to do this, and so she relaxed her face. 6O remained guarded but eventually indulged in the older model's embrace.  She needed the contact. She needed something.

"Are you okay? Do you want to tell me what happened up there?" A2 asked in a soft tone of voice.

6O burrowed her face into A2's shoulder and shook her head, a muffled sob escaping from the cloth of A2's t-shirt. A2 used a free hand and brushed the back of 6O's head doing her utmost to comfort her.

"I-I've always wanted to visit Earth, but now that I'm h-here...I'm terrified...What are we supposed to do? How am I supposed to be there for 2-2B and the Commander?"

A2 separated from 6O for just a bit in this moment as she said, "Don't worry about all that, I've lived this long, haven't I? Even when Command wanted me dead, I'm still here. So, learn from me. Don't learn to depend on me. When you want to talk, we'll talk. But for now, take it slow. Your new life is just now beginning, so for now just rest."

6O sniffled a bit and went back to being in the embrace of A2. At this moment, she felt just a bit more secure. She closed her eyes and breathed in A2's scent. "2B..."

 


	2. 6O is Doing Just FINE™, but Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 is gay and is super sad. 6O remembers what happened on the Bunker. Someone else wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this month off right, right?
> 
> This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

 

2B. That name was the last thing that 6O had uttered before she drifted back into slumber within A2's arms.

A visible scowl shown on A2's face, however. Though she felt happy that 6O felt comfortable around her, being called someone else's name was very disconcerting. It was a Catch-22. A2 had no control over 6O's feelings and how she interprets and expresses them. A2 didn't really have control of her own in that respect.

A2 decided to let it be, not wanting to disturb the girl from her rest. The feeling of the warm android nestling on her was enough for her to forgive 6O's slip up. She understood that the shock value of having died could really mess someone up. Besides A2, the androids that stayed on the Bunker like the Commander and the Operators have not experienced death like that of the more combat oriented androids of YoRHa. It reminded A2 of the times in which she had destroyed many iterations of 2B's and 9S's before they fought again in the Forest Kingdom in which they actually made her fall back.

It just made A2 think, if watching 9S die over and over again and come back with no previous memories was hard for 2B. Just how hard was it for 6O? She had to watch over the two of them. She had to build back any sort of relationship she may have had with the previous 2B's and 9S's. It was no wonder 6O would feel more strongly towards those two rather than the android who has killed them time and time again. It was a really grievous thing to think about. A2 could just think about how there were no second chances if they were to die a second time.

Pondering in thought, A2 breathed in as her nose was settled within 6O's hair. ' _She smells nice,_ ' was the response that A2 gave to herself. ' _How?_ ' she thought again. 6O and the others had been drifting in space for weeks before they crashed into the Pacific just a few days ago. If 6O smells this sweet and fragrant before she was surrounded by the grime and stink of the ocean water, how did she smell before?

From what 2B's memories had told her, 6O was rather bubbly and cheery. She was an avid fan of old world literature, media, and cosmetics. She took up old human hobbies like baking and painting. At one point, she even baked a cake for 2B, 9S, and her to share. 6O would often give calls to 2B during missions just to talk about the day, what was happening in her life or 2B's life, or something else of equal and/or emotional measure. 2B found these things annoying. Or, rather, it was annoying because that was how 2B wanted to feel about her Operator's antics, but, in reality, these were some of the highlights of 2B's day. A2 could just feel how they were a good foil. In how 2B's stoic and stern facade could crack just a little when it came to her Operator.

' _I wonder if Number 4 would have liked her,_ ' A2 mulled. She could envision it now. A4 and 6O would have been the best of friends if they weren't lovers. They both thought of others before themselves, and they each have that nuance of seeing things positively, they both were quirky in that regard. If A2 had known Number 4 longer, she could just think that A4 may have had the same interests as 6O. She could see how Number 4 would match with 6O by putting her hair in braids or making it so that 6O had a pony-tail. A2 flustered at the idea of the two switching hairstyles, and how they would look extremely good.

Reflecting back on the last member of her squad caused A2 to be overwhelmed with a sudden rush of grief. She gently laid 6O on the cot they had been sitting upon and decided to leave the room to get some fresh air. She needed to cool off.

* * *

 

Sleep came easy to 6O.

That did not mean she enjoyed her slumber. Quite the opposite, she despised the thought of going back to sleep again. If her body was not so exhausted, she would do her utmost to remain in the world of consciousness. She was afraid. Afraid that her being asleep would pull her back to when she was corrupted back in the Bunker. She remembered everything from back then. Her dreams always brought them back.

_July 26th, 11945 A.D. 5:30 A.M. Bunker Time_

_6O was taking a momentary break in her room from visualizing the horrors of 2B and the other YoRHa soldiers doing a clean sweep of the machine lifeforms._

_She thought of how her last conversation with 2B was basically begging her not to die. Many casualties were had as 6O was monitoring 2B's progress, but a good 30 minutes in, all of a sudden, 6O had her connection cut from 2B, and that is when she decided to take her break._

_Outside of her room, she heard footsteps of people in a hurry. Then, an incoming call came in._

_"6O? 6O, where are you right now?!"_

_"16D? I'm in my room at the moment. What's wrong? Why're you cal-"_

_"No time to explain! I'm coming to you right now. Just wait there."_

_The transmission ended._

_6O remembered when 16D and her got close._

_It was perhaps sometime in late March when 6O decided to take a stroll throughout the interior of the Bunker when she started hearing crying within the Hangar. Being who she is, 6O went to find the person crying within to see if she could console them. Wandering inside, she found 16D huddled up in a corner near the launch site sobbing quietly to herself._

_Apparently, 16D's former superior and lover, 11B, was shot down near the factory and attempted to desert YoRHa as her mental processors were deteriorating just knowing she was dead either way. 16D knew how 11B abused her, but she couldn't help but believe all the romantic words and moments they've shared together. She still missed the 11B she envisioned._

_6O, just having been rejected by her fellow Operator, 27O, could sympathize with the heartbreak, though not to the same extent. As 6O had confided her troubles with 2B, she hoped that 16D would confide in her. 16D and 6O shared a bed that night._

_Their relationship only grew from there. Never physical, 6O and 16D would just talk to each other when they needed to. Sharing stories of what flowers 2B took pictures of for 6O, and how 5O accidentally sent a link containing a terabyte worth of cat videos during one of 16D's missions. They would only sleep next to one another when they were in need of another's warmth and presence. Though these were often interrupted whenever the Commander called for 6O to her room._

_Presently, 16D opened the door to 6O's room._

_"Oh, thank the stars you're alright..."_

_"Why? What's happening 16?"_

_"I was overlooking the ground attacks with some Scanner units on standby, but some of the Battle units that were with us went berserk and started attacking us! I saw a poor Scanner get her throat ripped open!"_

_"Is it a viru-"_

_The lights went red. Signaling that the emergency energy supply was being_ _utilized._

_"AAAAAaaaggghhhhh!" was heard outside of 6O's room._ _Soon, many noises of distressed androids were heard._

_6O opened her door to see what was happening outside. She saw them. Multiple androids that were supposed to wait for deployment spread throughout the Bunker gasping out in pain. Then their eyes went red. Then, 16D got to the floor._

_6O reached out for her," 16D, are you alright? I think we have to go-"_

_"DON'T- don't touch me...6O, run!"_

_"Not without you," 6O stated as she grabbed her friend and started hauling them towards to where the Hangar was. They didn't make it far from 6O's room when 6O collapsed...she could feel it coming. She looked back at 16D. Then red, then black._

_She was drifting in and out of consciousness. During those times, she heard many of her fellow YoRHa companions screaming and dying. Their cries falling on ears of those that can't help them._

_She sees 2B, 9S, and the Commander running in their direction. All the while, they are cutting down rampant, infected YoRHa personnel. 6O hears 9S crying and repeatedly saying sorry to those he's killing, while 2B urges the Commander along towards the Hangar. 6O calls out to 2B; however, she does not know what words came out of her mouth. She only hopes she was able to thank 2B for those pictures of flowers that she sent and that she will repay her for it. 6O sees the hurt in 2B's face as she lunges towards her. 9S slices 6O's hand off of 2B, and 2B then cuts 6O down by separating her from her legs. Darkness again._

_6O opens her eyes, and still only sees red and smoke. The Bunker appeared to be imploding. She sees 16D laying next to her, and from a glance, 16D does not look as damaged as 6O, but upon further inspection, it appeared that 2B expertly stabbed through her main motor processor. She looked up and saw the Commander walking towards them from the Hangar, eyes glowing red as well. She has a Healing model over her shoulder. The Commander then lays down the unit she was holding next to 16D's body and sits herself next to 6O._

_Nothing but darkness._

6O really does not like sleep.

* * *

 

"Good morning! Well, er, I guess it's always morning since the sun's always out but it's about 2 A.M. on my watch, so..."

"Shut up, Jackass. I just need to get some water from the pond outside," A2 said while stepping out from the room she had been occupying with the other five androids. 

Jackass pouted, "Just trying to stir up some friendly banter since I've been gone a coupla' days. Just got back with a butt load of supplies from the wreckage not too long ago."

This piqued the prototype's interest, "Really now? Is any of the stuff you brought back actually going to be useful?"

"Huh! You insult me. To think I held onto this 4O sword just for you, but I guess it isn-"

"Okay! Give it here," A2 walked over to where Jackass was and took the blade she was holding.

A2 continued, "I'm going to have to give the other sword I have back to 2B anyhow."

Jackass laughed, "Well, at least we'll be able to keep going for awhile. That Bunker had some good stuff, I think the Commander was holding out! Oh, speaking of White, has she woken up yet? I need to give her a piece of my as- er, mind." 

A2 rolled her eyes. " She hasn't yet. But on further note, as much as I don't like talking about one of the people who have destroyed my life and my overall view on machines and everything in general, I do not even want to think about her shagging up someone."

"Hm, why not? She's pretty hot. There could always be some of that spicy hate sex that's been getting popul-"

"Shut. Up."

"Okay. Okay. I'll back off. But, as soon as they do all wake up, tell them to go over to the repair area. We don't need you killing any able bodies anytime soon. We've got plenty of supplies now. I'm going back to my outpost by the desert for more experiments now that Anemone's done breathing down my neck. Feel free to stop by, I still need someone to eat this mackerel I caught 4 months ago," Jackass replied as she stormed off towards a vehicle with two wheels. ' _She's a deviant, but she has good taste,_ ' A2 thought as Jackass started up the machine and started driving away, ' _Maybe I can ask Anemone for one of those, too._ '

A2 continued on her quest for water.

* * *

 

"Wha- Where am I?" a figure spoke from within the darkness.

They got up from where they were and started moving around a little. The figure looked around the room from where they were and saw two blonde figures that appeared to be asleep, one to their right and the other was situated in front of them. To their left were two figures, one with white, short hair and the other with unkempt orange hair with a door closest to them.

"Hm... curious." The figure moved to the figure towards their right, eyes still not adjusted to the darkness of the room. They pressed a hand to the figures chest and felt a  _whirrr._ "They're not dead. The blackbox still appears to be intact." They didn't inspect their fellow android any further. The figure then pulled their hand towards their own stomach region as if they were looking for something.

"No mark? No cuts in my clothes either...huh."

The figure then proceeded to the next blonde figure. They brushed their hair back and tilted their face so that they could get a better view as if they wanted to see their face first before poking around for more information.

A sharp intake of air came from the figure.  "I-It can't...6O?"

The blonde figure opened their eyes and groggily looked up, "Oh...2B. This must be a dream."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I'm making these characters too OOC. 
> 
> If you stuck with me this far, I want to thank you. I hope you enjoy any updates that post.


	3. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that a certain someone has shown up, is it going to be Sunshine and Rainbows™ from here on out?  
> No. But certain developments do occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Kinda been busy with Uni classes that just started up this Summer, but I try to make time to write here and there. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!

 

_August 14th, 11945 A.D. 3:15 A.M. JST_

 

A2 was currently in the middle of playing with the machines in what was once known as Pascal's village.

Well, she wanted to call it playing, but really...it was just a way for her to keep her mind occupied.

She mindlessly helped lift the smaller stubbies up onto the makeshift slide that she had built just a few weeks before. The taller children also assisted her with the task.

Many machines that had been abruptly cut off from the Machine Network eight days ago had apparently made their way to this village it seemed. But, A2 was not thinking about such a trivial matter. She had her own conscience to think about. 

As soon as she had opened the door to her room and saw 2B embracing 6O, she immediately and quietly left. A2 then made the "wise" decision to leave for a bit to collect her thoughts. But, not before she left 2B's Virtuous Contract behind with the Weapons Dealer at the Camp. She knew at the very least that the Dealer was rather fond of both 9S and 2B, and that her sword would be a welcome surprise for 2B.

At least, that is what A2 thought. 

' _Maybe giving her back the sword used to kill her and what she used to kill others with is not such a bright idea..._ ' A2 thought, ' _Pod would be telling me that I'm stupid or something like that...Dammit!_   _I probably should have stayed and talked to them...ugh...what do I do guys? I don't have any idea..._ '

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a presence approaching from behind her; A2 immediately went into a state of alert, while also dropping one of the children. Then she immediately hissed when the Sun's glare caught into her eyes. 

"...A2...right? Are you alright?" inquired a tall machine with a soft-spoken tone.

"Oh...uh, Pascal! You just scared me a little, what's up?" A2 hastily lifted the child machine upright, becoming flustered by her blunder.

"I had just finished talking with some of the other 'mature' machines, but I saw that you were just standing here lifting these children with this weird look on your face, so I thought I would stop by and give greetings."

"Sooo...uh, hi..."

"Hello."

A2 shuffled around a bit and then started walking towards the pathway down, "I don't think coming here was a good idea...maybe I should leave."

"No, wait! Don't go... I actually have a few questions for you." Pascal noticed that A2 had stopped walking, and he proceeded to close the distance between them.

Pascal continued, "A few machines told me that you were the one who had saved my life... is... is that correct?"

A2 simply nodded her head slowly, doing her utmost to refrain herself from remembering that horrifying moment in her life where she had slaughtered all of the rampant machines within the village.

"Do you... mind telling me what had exactly happened to me? I know I was drawn to this place, but I can't quite place it. I at least know now that the rubble I had been selling and pushing to the side were once fellow machines, bu-"

A2 immediately remembered the children in the factory. "NO! I, uh, I mean... I think it might be best... not to tell you. I will tell you though... that you were very... helpful and you hated fighting of any sort."

Pascal simply blinked and replied, "Huh... I think most of my fellow machines might agree with that sentiment. I have yet to feel any sort of hostile notion to anyone as of late."

"I think that might be good thing, Pascal. I think that you sub- uh, subconchew-... _subconsciously_ understand what you were like before..."

"Hmm... no fighting," Pascal raised his left...hand to his chin, "Oh! I had also been meaning to ask you about what you were thinking so hard about earlier."

"Don't you have machines that you are supposed to be taking care of?"

"I do, I suppose, but they are rather difficult to handle...So making friends with my alleged savior comes first in my list of priorities."

"Alleged? What does that...Er, never mind. About your question... I guess it's...I don't think you'd understand..." A2 started to fumble with her flowing hair as she kicked around at the floor beneath her.

Pascal stared blankly at A2, although this may have been a stare of intensity, A2 didn't really know.

"I think you should give it a shot. I may learn from this experience after all!" There was a bit of glee in Pascal's voice just then. A2 didn't really feel the same type of comfortable with this new Pascal as she did with the former.

"Uh...I think I may be jealous of... myself."

"Yourself? How can one be jealous of someone that possesses the same qualities and material goods as you? Considering that this is yourself you are talking about."

"I don't know! Yes, er no, not really myself. I'm jealous of someone that I've shared memories with...so, I sort of feel what they feel... I don't think that I would have these feelings if my mind wasn't so... tampered with... I had machines and other androids in my head... I'm not entirely sure I'm _me_ anymore..." A2 just realized who she had been speaking to at that moment and decided that her smartest move was to shut up.

"A2... I think I know what you mean about not feeling yourself...the Pascal before me... he must have been important for you to help him, right?"

"I-yes, you're right. He was doing so much good in a world filled with wrong... I hated him and his kind before...but I sort of... _understood_ him, y'know? He sort of reminds me of the grandma that my memories remember... but a lot more soft...." A2 looked away from Pascal again.

Pascal hummed in thought and continued, "So, this person you're jealous of? Do they have something that you want?"

"Define want," A2 sighed after that statement, "No...they don't have anything I want. It's just that I sort of want the same relationship they have..."

"So you do want something of theirs?"

"NO! Maybe...sort of...I do want to be closer to someone."

"Hmm...you desire the affection of another, perhaps? Well, I'm sure we here at the village ca-"

"I want something a bit more personal than just playing with the kids, Pascal. I love them, sure... but they aren't what I need..." A2 thought of her solitude on Hawaii and then on the Pacific Islands. Her first real "friend" since the siege of Mt. Ka'ala had been that Pod. 3 years, alone. Surviving alone, fighting alone, being alone. All A2 had left to think a bout during that time was destroying machines, destroying pursuit units, her friends getting destroyed.  _Number 4..._  She was also not entirely sure what she wanted was romantic. 2B, from what A2 gathered, was just as confused about 6O as much as A2 was. She at least knows that 2B does hold care in her heart for her former Operator, whether romantic or not was really something for them to decide together.

She wanted to think of Anemone as someone that she could maybe put more of her time into, but A2 knew that something like that would only hurt them more in the long run. She did love her like family if anything resembling that of a relationship was to be considered.

"If you are having trouble talking to who you need to talk to... this village is open to you. You can invite them over to play with the little ones," Pascal added. A2 was sure that Number 4 would have loved to be playing with these kid machines. ' _I need to stop thinking about her._ '

A2 shuddered, "I'm...I'm going to head back to the Resistance Camp...I need to sort this out for myself. Thanks again for having me over, Pascal. I might make good of that offer someday. Contact us if there's any trouble."

"I will do so. You are welcome anytime!" Pascal waved at A2 as she made her way to the bridge that connected to the City Ruin outskirts.

As A2 reached the bottom of the walkway, she turned around once more to steal a glance at Pascal again. ' _I'm so sorry, Pascal..._ '

* * *

_Inside A2's room within the Resistance Camp. August 13th, 11945 A.D. around 10:30 P.M. JST_

"2B! It is so, so good to see you!" 6O practically squealed as she pulled 2B into a strong but still somewhat soft and comfortable hug. Clearly, the former Operator was no longer in need of sleep.

2B, however, looked uneasy. The last words she heard from 6O was when she was corrupted and quite literally dying before her eyes. She still returned the hug, which then became much tighter of an embrace; at that moment, 2B then picked up the sound of a door opening and then closing. Her eyes weren't fully functioning within the darkness of the room,  so she couldn't see who had...entered...no, exited.  6O had then let go after a few seconds, fearing that she may have hurt 2B. However, 2B had only adjusted to see if someone had indeed came into the room

2B then turned to face 6O again and quietly replied, "I-It's good to see you too...6O."

"Are you okay, 2B? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing," 2B stated quickly and then began scanning around the room once more taking in the appearance of each of the unconscious androids within her current vicinity. It was awkward as she was sitting on the small cot that was lent to 6O, but it did not seem that she minded. She probably understood 2B's curiosity. At the moment when her head stopped, 2B then came to realize that the short, white haired android that she had looked at earlier was 9S. She visibly let out a sigh of relief. "Good, at least he's safe."

6O looked out to 9S as well, and then back to 2B. Her spirits dropped ever so slightly, but she decided to keep 2B's mind focused.

"Did you guys manage to escape the Bunker?"

2B glanced down, "I think so...I didn't really manage to survive all to long after reaching the surface...the virus and all that... 9S probably had it worse than me... all things considered."

"Oh." 6O immediately regretted her words as she glanced downcast at 2B's remark. She didn't know about 2B's death; how could she? 9S must have died too then. 6O focused her attention back onto 2B, as 2B had then let her back fall back to the wall before she turned to face 6O again.

6O did not really have anything else to say, she felt uncomfortable and a bit disgusted that she would even say something that may hurt 2B.

"6O, do you mind if we just...noth-"

"What is it, 2B?" 2B smirked at this, ' _Always accommodating, aren't you, 6O?_ ' Still 2B shuddered, she was still a bit afraid of 6O. When all of the YoRHa personnel were infected at the Bunker, she remembered seeing and cutting 6O down. She was so sure it was 6O, but it was not her as well... Of course, 6O was hurting right now too. If she even knew what 2B was thinking, 6O probably would try to avoid her, and that wasn't good for either of them at this point in time.

2B chose to simply nestle herself into 6O's lap and laid her head onto 6O's shoulder. "I really want to talk... about... everything. Even the hurtful things, things you may have said when you probably didn't mean to say them. Things I may have done to you when I didn't know about it or I didn't want to do. I want to talk about it all. But, for now... I just want to be here." There was a shimmer to 2B's eyes. Without her visor, her emotions that were hidden, the emotions that were "prohibited" were clear to see. Pure light is 9S. 'But what is 6O?' 2B pondered. She didn't need to find out right away of course, they had all the time in world for that now.

* * *

_August 14th, 11945 A.D. 6:02 A.M. JST_

 

On the hike back to the Resistance Camp, A2 had encountered a pack of wild moose after she was done with her task of fishing for breakfast for the Camp. Not that they needed the food of course, but she was glad to be useful in whatever way she could be.

It was rather unfortunate that the walk along the bank of the stream had led to this encounter.

Yes, it was quite unfortunate, for one of the moose.

It was also unfortunate, that one of the moose had bared a strange marking on its hide.

 _A few minutes later_...

A2 had ridden straight into the Camp with reckless abandon, and dropped what appeared to be a bag full of fresh machine fish. A commotion was starting to brew among the awake androids of the Camp. There was talk of how the moose was stinky, how A2 was up to shenanigans as Jackass was influencing her, how the moose looked a bit more appetizing than the fish. More comments about the moose.

A voice called out to the android as they were stepping out a tent, "I know following rules isn't your thing. I know wearing clothes is a new thing for you that I pushed you to do, but just because you're wearing a T-shirt and shorts now does not mean you get special privileges from me. You can't just bring a damn MOOSE into my camp." Of course, it was the boss lady herself.

The android atop the moose had winced. "Ah, sorry, Anemone. But I had to show you this."

"What? HAHAHAHA! The moose? I've seen moose before, there's literally one waiting outside of the Camp," Anemone was laughing up a storm; however, A2 didn't find any of this funny.

She jumped down and made her way to the moose's side and motioned for Anemone to follow her. 

As they stood side by side, A2 pointed at a the marking that had been made on the hide of the moose. Anemone's eyes flew up, and she simply remarked, "You have got to be joking... This...This is a joke, right?"

"I don't know. Could anyone else have written something like THAT?" A2 replied with the sliest of smiles. 

Anemone crossed her arms and frowned, "Why would she write something like that, though?"

"She probably got drunk... again," A2 stated this as she mirrored Anemone's actions.

"Even if she wasn't in the right state of mind... this... this is a bit much, don't you agree?" The frown on Anemone's face contorted as if to emphasize her feeling uncomfortable.

"I tend to keep out of things like this."

Anemone raised her brow and replied with half-jokingly, "Really now?"

"Okay, so maybe I once helped her find desert roses for one of her spear-its."

"Spirits. However,  that mineral flower is no good for her. Doesn't her sister know better than that?"

A2 tilted her head towards Anemone, "What makes you so sure that her sister is even alive?"

"Don't be such a pessimist... we gotta hope that they both still are. I'm, uh... I'll send a team during the evening to look for them...where did you find this moose?"

A2's frown deepened and a look of concern flashed across her eyes. She answered, "Near the waterfall by Pascal's village, but who knows when Devola wrote that on the moose, she could have wrote that weeks ago, before the Tower fell."

"Look, Number 2, we need those twins; our camp is barely holding itself together as is."

"So you can pawn off all the difficult jobs on them?" snapped A2, "They're not the same androids that caused the deaths of those hu-"

Anemone literally slapped her hand to cover A2's mouth, "Quiet!!! _They_ can't know about that, Number 2." A2 quickly shrugged her attacker off of her.

"AH! Who gives a damn... Just don't treat them like they're next to dirt if you do find them...promise me that at the very least."

Anemone only gave A2 a quick nod before running off into her tent again to allocate her resources. She was preparing to set aside other members to be a part of the search crew for the two redhead android models, and was making sure that none of the materials she would invest during the search would be wasted. A genuine smile had reached the lips of Anemone. Not that A2 paid Anemone much mind after she had just ran off with giving A2 such a half-assed response.

' _Well damn,_ ' thought A2,' _Who does she even want to have looking for them anyway? Jackass is in the Desert, the Machine Heads are investigating the underground space- No! She can't..._ '

* * *

_August 14th, 11945 A.D. 2:24 P.M. JST_

Anemone gathered five "capable" androids near the center of the Camp.

Anemone began to speak, "I assume you want to know why I've gathered you all here?"

"Psh, no," an android with messy, dark blue hair and standard Resistance garb with a red shirt replied.

A meek voice belonging to an android with light purple hair and somewhat the same attire muttered to the rude android, "Violet, please be quiet... We're already on thin ice as is."

Anemone continued, "Thank you, Fuschia. Well as you all-ahem, most of you should know...we're going through repair equipment faster than uh... well, we need a better way to manage them. Many of us are capable of first aid, but we utilize too much equipment in the process. The only ones capable of using the minimal amount of these resources while providing the most optimal care are the Healer type YoRHa unit, who is unconscious, and the twins."

Violet spoke up again, "So, you want us to find a way to wake that ex-YoRHa slut up?"

A2 answered before Anemone could, "She means find the twins."

"Really hit the needle on the head there, didn't you Number 2? I knew that, fucking dumbass; I was being facetious," Violet remarked.

"Faci-wha?"

"Case and point."

"Out of line, Violet," Anemone called out, "Moving on. We will have one team of two (A), and one team of three (B). I will give you all two days to search for them, and after that, you must return this Camp. Turning up empty-handed is fine, but anything that will lead us closer to them is better than nothing."

Anemone continued to speak, "Well then, I will announce the teams by effectiveness." Anemone winked at A2, but A2 just responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Team A will consist of Violet and Fuschia."

Violet barked, "Well no shit, I don't know these crazy YoRHa fucks. Of course me and Fufu would work best, why even make an announcement? Just let us go."

"Very well then, be on your way," Anemone winced and rolled her eyes to the back of her head as soon as Violet and Fuschia headed for the entrance.

One of the three remaining androids simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't think an android should be addressing their superior that way."

"Well said 2B, but unfortunately we all have to deal with bad eggs from time to time. If you use them correctly, you can make one mean omelette. Plus, they're red shirts."

"I don't really understand," 2B replied.

The person next to her, being 6O, said, "Oh, I read this before in an article on the Bunker. It's a figure of speech called an idiom. Humans used them to simplify speech patterns by using words that would not normally fit the situation you are trying to describe. But what I think you're trying to say is not to put all your eggs in one basket, Anemone. I don't understand the sentiment of 'red shirt' though."

2B asked, "6O, what does the egg thing mean?"

"I dunno, something about not doing anything too risky, it doesn't really work but I just thought it sounded better." 6O simply replied.

A2 added, "Talk about barking up the wrong tree."  Incorrect usage of an the idiom again, but at least A2 was on a better track.

"What do animals have to do with this situation?" inquired 2B again.

Anemone simply shook her head as she pointed her head downwards. She decided to get them back on track.

"Okay then, I guess you guys should get going too. 2B, did yo ever get you swo-"

A2 cut her off, "Yes, that's right we should get going."

Anemone gave A2 a look, but A2 just motioned her hand as to suggest not to ask what she did.

6O chippered in, "Oh 2B, this is going to be exciting, I've seen the surface so clearly before!"

"Exciting is probably not the word I would use... but I'm glad that you're feeling that way though," 2B gave a quiet reply, "But, I must admit the clothing they gave us...feels strange."

A2 gave a soft chuckle, "You never wore a T-shirt before? It's mostly made of cotton...so it's supposed to feel soft... but I guess it depends on how it's made too."

"Cotton?"

"It's a type of fiber. A lot of old, custom human clothing were made of this material. It's not as luxurious as the leather of our former YoRHa uniforms...but it feels less restrictive," 6O gave an educated answer.

"Heh, you sure did your research," Anemone added in.

"But of course! There's literally little to do when your on break on the Bunker so I just spent it watching videos of old media files," 6O stated back puffing her chest out.

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of... well, whatever, you do you. But as stated, there's no rush to leave. Just take care out there," Anemone ended on that note and headed back to help the Weapons Dealer with Accord's resupply. ' _She really does keep busy,_ ' A2 thought as she caught herself staring at Anemone like an idiot as the other two were looking at her stare. 

Soon, it was just A2, 2B, and 6O. There was a mutual silence surrounding them.

The first to speak up was A2, "So... I guess I should just say that  _I'll_ be dealing with any trouble that we come across. I just want you two to hang back... 2B, I really think that you shouldn't be fighting... anything anymore..."A2's voice just sort of drifted off as she had started on a strong note.

"I'll be fi-"

"No, you won't 2B," surprisingly it was 6O who had stopped her, "Just- a short breath-just listen to A2, okay? Dealing in death is not good for you... for all of us."

6O had stared directly at A2 as she had said this. She was right though. It was just that A2 could no longer stop her habit of always checking behind her back, always ready for a fight. That was just the way she had lived her life up to this point. How she had survived until just recently. But, even knowing all this, A2 could only respond with a light-hearted smile. 2B also had a small smile on her face as 6O had stated this, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had just appeared. No one noticed, so it seemed that 2B had not smiled at all.

2B then asked as they all slowly started to make their way towards the entrance of the camp, "So what did you see on the moose, A2? How did you know that Devola was the one who had wrote that message and no one else?"

"Oh...well, let me put it lightly... it remarked on parts of Popola's body that only someone close to her would know and that she looked rather nice while sleeping, and that she was going to eat the shit out of the boar that was next to the moose...the note also ended in a meow."

"She wrote all that?" 6O inquired, "This Devola... sounds very aggressive... and inappropriate." 6O grabbed a small bag of supplies that was left at the entrance way.

"Only when she's had a little to alcohol to drink. But that's Devola for you, all about Popola, getting wasted, and moose apparently."

2B piped in, "I don't think I remember them-or rather her- like that."

"I guess you will sooner or later." They headed off into the direction of the fallen Forest Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter.
> 
> It may seem a bit lackluster, but as soon as I pop in a few more characters, it's going back to being cheesy.  
> I can't just have them all being in the Resistance Camp lol.
> 
> The need for the story to progress outweighs the need for the androids to be cute!
> 
> As I always emphasize, I appreciate any comments or criticisms that you may have. So feel free!


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional stuff in the Forest Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late update. I'm about 4 months late of when I had meant to post this current chapter. And as of now, it has been 5 months since Chapter 3 was posted.
> 
> I was so preoccupied that I lost track of where I was in my notes for how this chapter was supposed to go, but I also went ahead and played through NieR and NieR: Automata again just to freshen up on the story once more. I do hope you enjoy, and as always do comment your thoughts and criticisms!
> 
> On a side note, when I was playing through Routes C/D again I thought I heard the D route end boss say "Mikhail..." or something to that extent. This was before the D ending as I was fighting the final boss for that route, and I did not hack them and only utilized Pod fire in bursts throughout the fight. I just wanted to see if anyone else had heard it, as I do know that many of the bosses have some small bits of dialogue before biting the dust. I just thought it was a cool easter egg as there are many parallels between this character and Kaine and Zero, but I could be mistaken.

 

_August 14th, 11945 A.D. 5:26 P.M. JST_

 

Roughly two hours had passed since they had departed from the Resistance Camp, but the small group consisting of A2, 2B, and 6O had made very little progress on their quest to procure any information on the red-headed androids, Devola and Popola.

Though, that is not to say that they hadn't found any information whatsoever, or that they had intentionally strayed from their primary objective.

However, if one were to check in on these androids, now currently residing and resting in the old shopping center, and ask what they had found out during these hours that they were away, they probably respond with answers along the lines of ' _T_ _hese flowers give off an aromatic scent.'_ ' or ' _T_ _hese trees are way to big, the roots are practically the foundation for this building now._ ' or '  _21O used to share archives about these animals with me from time to time, I believe she called these ones Orytctolagus cu-culus- something... whatever, they're rabbits._ '  ' _H-hey, you guys! The_ _moose is running away, it's our only lead! OI! STOP!_ ' 

Though both 2B and A2 found 6O's curiosities and astonishment to the world outside of the Resistance Camp amusing, they had a much greater task at hand that probably had little to no correlation as to how a Carp fertilizes its eggs. So after mentioning that they had to focus on their mission to 6O, she complied. Though that is not to say that either of them had not noticed the disappointment that had contorted 6O's face. She was no longer under YoRHa command, but that did not mean she had the luxury of slacking off. But some time to recuperate was insisted by A2, and they all agreed that they would push on right after.

Like a little kid winding down from having expended their seemingly endless source of energy, 6O's head was settled atop of 2B's lap. They were propped up on some rocks with a grass patch near the opening that Emil had created a few months prior. And while 2B and 6O were lying on the rocks and contrasting soft grass, A2 was patrolling the structure, keeping watch. 

A2 did not really need act as a bodyguard though, as, for the time being, hostile entities were almost non-existent. The last time A2 had experienced any combat was when she had that confrontation with 9S at the top of The Tower/Ark. All the machine lifeforms and androids that she encountered since then were non-hostile or, at the very least, appeared to be.

But, she assumed it couldn't hurt to be the least bit paranoid, especially since she and the two with her had experienced death at least once already. But, in truth, she was putting more distance between herself and 2B. In the far reaches of her mind, A2 cannot help but feel that 2B may still have a feeling of distrust towards her, especially when a myriad of 2B's and 9S's deaths were at her own hand. Though, this was during a time where stakes and tensions were high, and she was being hunted down. But, the emotions should still be there. There's also the fact that the last time she had killed 2B again was literally just outside of the facility that they were currently residing in, like, just last month, but she didn't want to think about that.

Now, they are comrades... or allies. So, at the very least, A2 would do her best to see 2B safe. She thought she owed her that much in terms of atonement. A2 started to make her way back towards the two androids.

Looking at A2 as her figure appeared ever closer to them, 2B felt the slightest bit of relief. In contrast of what A2 believes to be the case, 2B holds very little to no ill will towards her predecessor. While she was on her quest for Anemone to find out more about A2's whereabouts, she realized that A2 had never truly abandoned her objective in Hawaii, as A2 did manage to fulfill it after all. The only reason why 2B, as an Executioner, was tasked to hunt down this rogue YoRHa was because she knew too much and that she was supposed to die alongside her squad mates, as this was A2's true purpose for the Project. But, of course, 2B's orders were absolute, emotions are prohibited. If she and 9S died fighting against her, so be it, another 2B will go at her again. Apathy was her shield from breaking down, it's what helped her keep going with each iteration of 9S and other past partners. She assumed a similar drive was within A2, perhaps it was her anger or her sadness, that android did always wear her emotions on her sleeve.

However, 2B would not let their past define them. She cannot hold A2's desire to live for her friends against her. She instead was a little irritated with A2 for another reason.

2B smiled as A2 was roughly two meters away from them.  A2 hesitated for a bit as her pace slowed just for an instant. A2 merely blinked with a blank face and continued. She sat herself down next to 2B. Maybe she sat down a bit too close, but it didn't seem that 2B minded. It would only then be awkward if A2 were to scoot away, and A2 was far too anxious for any of that. She then instead began to focus her attention over to the napping 6O. 

Her hair was redone in a bun that was made of her previous braids. 2B's hands were raking though the loose strands and occasionally gave the bun a playful squeeze. Without the mask or the visor, their faces and peaceful, playful smiles were laid bare for all to see, and A2 was their audience. It felt almost like they weren't just facing death or were dead within the past month. A2 felt a moment of calm. A calm that may have gotten her killed many times in the past. She relaxed her back on the rocks behind her.

"I want to keep her safe. 6O... and also 9S. They are what make me... They make me better. They are my light. I know you understand, so why did you discourage my procurement of a weapon?"

A2 tensed as she propped herself to see the stare 2B was giving her. The question didn't really fit the mood that A2 was just getting into, and it honestly came as a surprise to her. Though it shouldn't have, as this question was probably always in 2B's head. She just didn't have the chance to voice it while 6O was still conscious. A2 came up with an answer quickly, as though she was expecting a question like this to come forth at some point.

"For now, I am your weapon. You've killed androids and machines before, but not in the same predicament that I have had to. Killing those you are close to is just not in your nature, it's downright cruel what YoRHa has put us through. I may not be smart, but I can at least understand this much. 6O understands, so believe in me on keeping you guys safe."

2B's expression became stern as she turned and looked at A2. "You don't truly understand, do you? You're not close to anyone. Your squad died, but not by _YOUR_ hands! What if something happens to you? What will 6O and I do then?" It was a harsh response, hushed and fueled with a passion. 6O stirred in 2B's lap, but 2B resumed to gently stroking her head until the sleeping android calmed down once more. 2B quickly seemed to settle from her abrupt rage as she continued this action.

A2 decided to put more time in another response as her initial one was to lash out at 2B. She felt tears well up in her eyes, as she not expected that such a short response to hurt as much as it did. She forced the thought of failing her squad out of her mind. She felt angry and embarrassed. Her face was flush and it was plain as day to see. She took a deep breath.

"We lived in different worlds... as different people, so I understand... your concern. But don't you talk about them as if you know them.  My struggles with my team are different than that with you and 9S, but it doesn't make it any less painful. We don't share a mind, so I can't give you... the answer you're looking for... "

Another breath, A2 was not used to this much talking. She continued.

"... Listen, I'M here right now. NOTHING will happen to you. In a worse case scenario, if I do end up dead or separated from you guys, you BOTH run, you get that? You don't need to fight anymore! " It was quiet and seething, but the point was made.

2B looked sullen as she looked at A2 and meekly replied, " I'm sorry, yes. I understand. I won't ask any further."

A2 didn't realize why 2B had such a look on her face until she felt it. A tear fell from her face.

A2 was crying. 2B must have noticed as she then turned to focus on playing with 6O's head again. But just a glance would show that 2B was starting to well up too.

The world went black.

 

* * *

 

 

_Same Day, 6:29 P.M. JST_

 

They had fallen asleep. A2 on 2B's head and 2B on A2's shoulder. 

With a shift in weight during their nap, 2B jolted upwards and crashed her head with A2's. The sudden disorientation of having just been abruptly booted up and a slight concussion made 2B trip on her feet as she began to move forward and get her new t-shirt snagged. The shirt was now stretched out and 2B was suspended by a branch, until it broke and 2B fell flat on the grass bed.

The sight was rather amusing, and if A2 wasn't just hit on the head and scanning for a potential threat, she would probably be the one laughing her ass off. Something was amiss though and it immediately rang off alarms in A2's head.

6O was nowhere to be seen.

Scanning the immediate area, a feeling of worry welled up inside of A2. She scolded herself for letting her guard down; in the past, she would have been killed many times over for such a trivial slip up.

2B quickly scrambled to her feet and was the first to speak up with a small gasp and wide eyes, "Where is 6O?"

"She couldn't have gotten far... she may have woken up before us and... and..." A2 was trying to calm 2B down, while rationally trying to assess the situation. She knew that no one would try to take 6O without making an attempt at either of the two combat androids. The fact that they were functioning normally suggested that. So, based off that alone, 6O moved on her own. But where to?

A2 continued and directed a question to 2B, "... 6O doesn't know the layout of the forest, does she?"

"N-not from what I'm aware of. Satellite imaging of the Earth's surface from the Bunker is -was pretty vague. Most of the data transferred between us were mostly images of... plants."

"Plants?"

"It's not important. What may be important is that she may be able to navigate the forest through some landmarks that 9S and I have been to. Such as that small waterfall near this entrance."

A2 hummed... "That's weird. Why would she go there? Isn't there a vendor like literally a couple of meters from us who cooks moose and boar meat?"

"Ah, 9S and I received a request to collect photographs of locations for an android... who lost a lover who took her to these places if I remember right. That waterfall just so happened to be such a place."

"Oh, and you sent 6O some of those pictures as well?"

"I thought she would appreciate them."

A knowing smile reached A2's lips as she simply stated, "Okay... whatever, none of my business..." 

There was a momentary pause before A2 perked up again, "So, if I know 6O, by which I mean I don't, she thought of these pictures as cute or something, right?"

2B remembered where 6O actually thought of it as romantic and enthusiastically voiced that she would love to take another operator to the amusement park castle sometime; the sentiment at the time was rather nice, but it was a little off-putting considering how the love life of the aforementioned android went. 2B gave a quick nod.

A2 then responded, "Then the waterfall... That's where we have to go."

"Wait! Maybe... maybe she'll come back to us. If we just stay here, she'll find her way back," 2B chimed.

"I'm not taking that risk on a maybe...  _IF_ she is not at the waterfall, we'll head back here. But, we cannot just assume that she is as safe as we think she is. Every moment she's not with me- er, us... 6O is in danger."

A dissatisfied pout showed on 2B's face but it switched back to a passive look, "I guess I can't argue against that. But, 6O isn't helpless. At the very least, she'll remain away from a perceivable threat. But what if we don't find her?"

"As I had said, we come back here."

"What if she doesn't show up?"

"We'll wait a little longer."

"What about the mission at hand?"

A2 was getting a little more than impatient with this redundant questioning, and it showed. "We wait, like, 15 minutes and then we continue looking for the twin androids."

2B's brow furrowed, "This doesn't really sound like much of a plan. Didn't you say something about protecting us a moment ago?"

"I, er- Okay..." This wasn't hard question for A2, but she was at odds with it. "Okay... We make sure that 6O is alright...at the very least we can be sure that she hasn't been gone long enough that we'll find her dead somewhere like we'll probably find Devola and Popola."

2B did not think that was funny.

A2 shifted, obviously feeling awkward about making such a tasteless comment, "Sorry... just trying to...uh lighten the mood."

"I fail to comprehend how the prospect of three dead androids being anywhere near uplifting."

"I think I should shut up... We should just go."

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Same Day, 6:38 P.M. JST_

 

A2 broke the silence as she and 2B walked past the workshop stationed in the Forest Zone, "So we do have good news at least... That meat vendor did see a blonde android wander by...so we know she's close by."

"You didn't really shut up... you spoke to them literally 30 seconds after we left the shopping center."

"I can't really ask for information if I can't talk."

"I could have inquired about 6O in your place."

"Do you really think that you could talk to them about that, 2B? You're not really a people person."

2B smiled at this, "Speak for yourself, and considering that I made that site available for them to set up that station and I brought that vendor some of that meat that he sells, I'm pretty sure he would have been more than willing to comply."

"Huh."

2B slowed down her pace as she began to contemplate, "Say, A2." A2 slowed her pace down to as she waited for what 2B had to say. "Do you think there is something between me and 6O?"

A2 turned back to look at 2B, "Why this all of sudden?"

"You always have this look about you...That you are saddened by my... being close with her. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Pwah, what? No. I mean you're kidding with me right? This is coming from nowhere. I've only known her for about two days."

2B continued to walk, as did A2. Truly, it was like that question did pop out of nowhere. A2 did not think that she held any feelings to them besides being a doting guardian, with doting being a bit of a stretch. She couldn't fathom how 2B may have perceived it that way, maybe it was as 2B said and that they did know more about each other that they may have previously thought. A2 continued to stare at 2B, waiting for a reply. But, it was as if the android had kept pondering A2's words, choosing what to say next as to not discomfort her present company though she did not show that she was thinking about it with much effort.

' _Cold as ice, huh? ...Maybe I need to rile her up a bit...'_

A coy smirk worked its way up to A2's lips, "Maybe.. it isn't 6O that I like."

An almost inaudible gasp escaped from 2B as she tried to force herself from becoming flustered.

"Nonsense. I don't see how I'm anything like...I'm...not 6O... She's the cute one. A-and I didn't say anything about liking anyone, such a ludicrous notion!" stammered 2B. 

A2 elbowed 2B's shoulder, though it came about a bit awkwardly as A2 closed the the distance and leaned at a strangle angle to do so.

The long-haired android then proceeded to waggle her eyebrows to 2B, all suggestive and smug-like. "Don't be like that, you're plenty cute, but It looks to me that the one harboring feelings and is a little jealous isn't me."

"You're just trying to avoid giving a proper response."

"Hmm... tooshay."

"I think you mean  _touché."_

A2 gave a quizzical look, "Isn't that what I said... Never mind, but yes, I do like 6O somewhat. She, ah, she reminds me of  _someone_."

"And you liked this someone?"

"I...I don't think I can give a complete answer to that," A2 stated before giving a distant expression.

"Fair enough. So, was it someone from the experimental group? Or one of Anemone's or Rose's?"

"Don't call them experimental."

"I- I didn't mean for that to come off as offensive. I'm sorry." As 2B recoiled a bit, A2 suddenly released the tension on her shoulders. She didn't know when she had gotten so anxious.

"It's... alright. But yeah, she's from my squadron. There were four of us. No. 4, No. 16, No. 21, and me. We somewhat grew a bit close before meeting Rose's group even if all we did was argue for most of it. I guess losing two-thirds of your squadron while just descending will do that to you." A2 had flashes of Lily from the Resistance and her former predecessor, Seed, pop into her head, but she didn't want 2B to know about all of her crushes,.

"I had a similar situation happen in March."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"It's fine, go ahead. Most of them came back... after the mission."

"Most of them, huh?"

"Well, now, they must be...  _gone_... but that's not like what happened to you... So, what did happen?"

"Well, I dunno. Before the descent, I remember I was a little chatterbox, kinda like 9S, but after reaching the surface, we were all sort of quiet. No. 16 was really agitated by every little thing and No. 21 was very wary of our situation," a brief pause before A2 started up again, "Only No. 4 was any type of bubbly after that. She sort held our group together."

2B hummed in thought, "Number 4, huh?"

"Yeah... she wore her goggles crooked. She said that she did that to look pretty." A2 gave a small smile, which immediately faded as she immediately realized what she said to 2B.

"Ah, okay. Did she look pretty, then?" 2B asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

"Uh...yeah...I-I guess?"

A2 was not the one to waggle her eyebrows this time.

A2 then began to talk in a hushed tone of voice, barely audible, "Well, um, they're dead now... so I, er..."

"It's fine don't continue, if you don't have to... or rather _want_ to. I think you would rather talk to Anemone about this sort of thing... I apologize that I've been so... intrusive," 2B acknowledged.

They had stopped walking for some time now as they had been speaking. They had reached the edge of the waterfall, where water was pounding against the rocks and pouring down onto the river below. Flecks of warm and cold water had sprayed the two androids, but it didn't seem that they cared as they went about their conversation.

2B spun to meet A2's gaze, "It's a bit more peaceful now, I think? No hostile machines or ravenous animals trying to kill us."

"Heh, that's always a plus. You would think that there would be some kind of enemy somewhere..." A2 inquired with a hint of amusement in her voice as she scanned the riverbank.

Nothing noted much importance in the eyes of the skeptical android, but she did take a moment to appreciate the scenery before her. Taking the time to notice the fertile ground, the liveliness of the indigenous animals, the overgrowth of the plant matter, A2 had finally recognized the beauty of it all. No more thinking of when she was probably going to meet her end, where to find a secure place to rest... all these past thoughts seemed to wash away. She thought aloud in a whisper, "Everyone would love it." 

2B interrupted her daydreaming, "I don't see 6O near here. But, I don't think we should head back, I surmise that her curiosity got the better of her and she probably wandered further within the forest."

" _Surmise?_ What are you, a Pod?" A2 joked, "But yeah, I agree. We don't have anything to prove she went deeper into the Kingdom, but that's just the natural conclusion, right? Probably went to chase after some group of ducks or whatever."

"I hope you don't mean to insult 6O's intelligence or sense of survivability, again."

"What? No. I'm just joking. She's just very... well _invested_ in things like animals and such."

2B tapped her chin at A2's somewhat crude, half-assed attempt at a joke and recovery and then began to move again, "Hmm. I suppose that is true... _might_ be true... I do wonder if that machine that was taking care of those animals is still around."

They quickly strode down the cliff side.

Making small talk was hard. Not only did A2 not know who 2B was talking about, she still was not sure about how 2B felt about their current situation. Having two androids who never wore their emotions on their sleeves like 6O and 9S do had definitely made any further attempts at friendly banter quite low. Though A2 did appreciate the bit of honest inquiry that 2B had about her past. She felt a sense of catharsis. 

2B, on the other hand, felt nothing but a bundle of nerves, though this was a feeling that she was not unfamiliar with. Whenever when she knew that their lives were at stake, this instinctual fear drove her to make snap decisions regardless of the consequences. However, she could not be bothered by that. Processing information and completing assignments has been her main priority up until this point. Now, she just hoped that whatever decisions she made from this point on did not lead them to imminent death. 6O is the priority.

It was unfathomable to even think about, 6O dying... again. The thought was at the very back of 2B's mind, but it was there, ever present. During the fall of the Bunker, 2B was distraught but her emotions were a whole bumblefuck of things. She had very little time to worry about her own situation, much less to grieve about the many androids that lost their lives during that whole ordeal. 2B had died quite literally moments later, so it made little difference in the end. But, 2B was now thinking much clearer, and the story A2 had just shared with her made it all the more apparent how them being alive at all was quite nerve-wracking. 

She assumed there would be more androids alive. Not really but it was a hope that she kept close to her. Though, it was reasonable to assume that if the androids that were in Anemone's and A2's group had revived somehow, their bodies would still be on the islands that made up Hawaii. But she could just see how A2 would react to seeing them again. The thought made her lips instinctively curl up, and she let out a small laugh.

A2 perked up as they were scaling an overgrown root, "What's up? Is something funny?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about how we're prioritizing 6O over the mission." Technically, this was not a wrong statement or even a lie, but it did cover up that 2B did not want to let A2 know what she was thinking. Needlessly getting hopes up would be too cruel for the android.

A2 raised an eyebrow and gave a quizzical smile, "Uh...Yeah? I mean it would be pretty embarrassing for us if we came to look for someone but ended up losing another person as well as not finding the intended targ-"

 

 

_Time stopped._

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Same Day, 6:43 P.M. JST_

 

Two androids stood out in an open field, mouths partially agape as if they were about to say something. A pause. Then their mouths closed, but their eyes remained quite wide. Their previous conversation was lost as a new development was unfolding before them.

Two androids were sitting on a mat laid out on the grass. Not really a mat, more so a thick blanket. One of the androids was sitting upright and was ruffling the red locks of the other android who was slouched in front of them. The upright android was quite focused too; from the way they were clawing at the red-headed android's head; from an onlooker's perspective, it seemed to be rather uncomfortable. Though, the serene look on the red-headed android's face suggested otherwise. It seemed as though they were in the middle of some amicable banter.

"...I sort of knew it from I first saw you Devola... but you really need to take better care of yourself. Your hair is all knotted; if it got stuck on a branch, a patch may be ripped from your skull!"

"Don't need to word it so morbidly, Hairbun. It hasn't happened yet, and I'm doing just fine. Normally, Popola takes care of my hair, and vice versa. But, I'm just making do."

"Heehee... When you put it like that, it sounds like I'm doing a bad job."

"Not rea- no, you're doing fine, just hard to compare with someone who has been by your side for a couple millennia."

"You two are really close, huh? Kinda makes me wish I had someone like that."

"What, a sister? It can be a bit much, I can tell you that. But, at this point we're kind of..."

"You both are all you have, huh?"

"I... I just don't know where she is...I-er...just keep going at it, will ya? I'll treat you extra nicely in the bath I was talking about."

"Sorry! I'm really bad when it comes to conversations with those I don't know, well I guess I'm kinda bad at it with people I  _do_ know, too."

A boisterous laugh came out of Devola. "You're funny, Six, I needed that."

"Uh, your welcome?"

The androids A2 and 2B had yet to make their presence known. But instead of immediately revealing themselves, they opted to obscure their presence further by diving behind some shrubbery near Devola's and 6O's position. They had not caught anything from their conversation, though that was not what they were focused upon.

 _Two birds with one stone,_ thought A2,  _and they're both safe. Always a plus._

A2 looked at 2B to see how she felt, but she didn't expect 2B's reaction to be what it was. 

BItten lip, longing eyes, tears welling up. 2B either really missed 6O, was jealous of Devola, or had allergies to the plant they were hiding behind. Maybe all three, or two, since androids do not have human ailments such as allergies... probably. 

 _We've been separated from 6O for about an hour tops,_ A2 began pondering again,  _but it looks as though 2B hasn't seen her in forever. Hell, if we get back to camp and 9S is awake she'll probably be crying like a little kid._ The children from the village. A2's line of thought ended.

However, as happy as they were to see the two androids alive and relatively well, they couldn't help but feel a bit awkward by their choice of action to hide rather than to confront them. 2B whispered, "It sort of feels like we just stumbled on and are creepily stalking their date..."

A2 whispered/yelled back, "D-date? They probably only met like 3 minutes ago!"

"I dunno. Things can happen pretty fast." 2B shrugged with a seemingly neutral, uncaring face which contrasted the tears now streaming down her face.

"F-fast?! I would be halfway across the Pacific if I was as fast at swimming as 6O is at wooing people. A-and we aren't stalking them!"

"Take it how you will."

"I'm not the one crying."

"I am n-... Oh... Shut up."

A rustling noise then startled the two bickering androids.

A rather high-pitched upbeat voice called out, "Is someone over here?" A thwack was made at the shrubbery.

"OW! What the hell?!" A2 abruptly stood a tall, imposing 3 cm (roughly 1 in.) over the blonde android.

6O raised a hand to cover her mouth both in exasperation and amusement, " Uwhoops! Sorry, A2!" 6O knocked on her own head and did her best to suppress herself from laughing at A2's expense.

2B casually strode out of the bush and promptly embraced 6O in a tight hug.

6O almost squealed, "Well, hello to you too, 2B.! I, uh, I certainly didn't expect this coming from you!"

"... and you were expecting it from me?" A2 questioned with a stern look.

"Kinda, not really... may be more so than 2-"

"You had me worried sick, 6O! Don't leave us like that again!" 2B practically shouted, tears still framing her eyes.

6O gave a comforting smile as she began to stroke 2B's back, "I-I'm sorry, 2B! I'll try not to, but... uh..."

2B let go so she could look 6O in the eyes, "But what?"

6O then looked to her wristwatch, "I've only been gone for 20 minutes."

Both A2 and 2B stated in unison, "What."

6O wriggled out of 2B's death grip hug and began explaining

"Yeah, I woke up at around a quarter past 6, and I smelled some sort of strange aroma; I didn't want to wake you guys since you looked so cute sleeping next to each other so I went to investigate it on my own, and it turned out to be a member of the Resistance who also happens to cook! I also found Devola eating something that I think humans called a kab-bob or something like that." 6O then pointed towards where Devola was sitting patiently and waved.

"Wait,wait,wait,wereyouplanningoncomingbacktowherewewere?How'dyouevenknowwhoDevolais?Where'dyougetthatdevice?" A breath. "Couldn'thaveAnemonejustradioedaheadtothemeatguytoseeifDevolawasthereinsteadofwastingourtime?" A2 asked. Not that anybody understood her.

6O began to explain even further, "Okay, so I met Devola eating by the Forest Resistance outpost - convenient, I know. I then told her that we needed her and that she had to come back with us to Anemone's camp. But then she offered that we before go back, I should take a bath in this heated water source she found. I agreed and I checked on you two right before I went with her. We sort of got side-tracked a couple of times before we reached this place. Then I suggested that we do some routine maintenance before we took a bath. I was going to come back... eventually."

This did not appease the two other androids.

6O continued, "It was easy to pick up who Devola was- is, for who else besides the other person we're looking for has red hair, right? Plus, she's helped 2B on many occasions, so I kept note of her since I was on the Bunker. Also, they're both  _really_ pretty, so how could I forget them?" 2B raised a brow, 6O  continued,"I got this watch from 21O a while back as a "formality". And a kabob is a grilled food item that is made when you stick wood on meat and vegetables and other edible items and then grill it. Sounds unappetizing and it is! The ones we were eating were really gross!"

Devola suddenly appeared next to 6O, "They weren't  _that_ bad, just needed a little a lot more seasoning than just salt and pepper is all... that's why I always carry around some extra sauce." Devola then proceeds to pull out a bottle filled with an indistinguishable liquid from out of nowhere and then takes a short swig. "How's it going A2, 2B?"

"It's a mixed bag."

"It's... going rather well now."

Devola gave them a blank stare, "Jeez, first time I see you two in awhile and you both are still as blunt as ever. Loosen up." Devola then begins to shove the bottle in A2's direction.

"Loosen up? Like you are with 6O?" A2 says while forcibly refusing the bottle that Devola was offering pushing her away.

"Jealous, Number 2?" a sly smile played on Devola's lips.

"Uh, who- oh, A2, right," 2B again tripped on her words.

Another laugh came from Devola as she took another mouthful of... something. "Is this a love square I smell?"

"Shut up, dumbass, we're not talking about squares here or love! A-and why are you including yourself?!" A2 ever inadvertently the straight man.

"AHAHAHA! We can have a ménage à quatre if you guys like!"

6O steamed, but A2 and 2B looked puzzled. 6O was the one who quirked up, "I-I-I think we're good,  I think we should all just wash up and do a standard maintenance check-up and all calm down!"

Devola turned back and walked to pick up her blanket, "Okay suit yourself, the water is this way."

A2 and 2B looked to each other.

"I, uh, I guess this might as well happen." A2 threw her hands up. She then yelled towards Devola, "But we need to get back as soon as possible to Anemone!"

2B nodded in A2's direction and began to follow Devola. Devola then placed a hand on 6O's shoulder as they were walking and whispered something to her and looked 2B in the eyes as she did. 6O then to turn red, real red. 2B was frustrated that Devola was treating 6O this way. What is she even doing? What is she even telling her? Was it Jealousy that was clouding 2B's mind? They all knew it was.

 

* * *

 

 

_Same Day, 7:10 P.M. JST_

 

25 minutes. 25 minutes with Devola and all she has done in that time was make suggestive remarks to them all and also provide roundabout insults. But, at the very least, they were getting a decent cleaning.

The "bath" they found themselves in was located not too far off from the ancient shopping center. The building they were in was in shambles with many walls and an entrance having been caved in, but the water was still relatively clean and was heated naturally by a source unbeknownst to them.

"You know, I never did understand 9S's enthusiasm towards bathing." 2B stated as she began rubbing her bare sides with some of the bathing solution that Devola had managed to procure.

6O was scrubbing at her arms, getting the excess dirt and grime off, "I do. It just feels good, y'know? The sensation of being clean. Plus, this hot water gives me a nice tingle that feels better than bathing with the ice cold water when we were on the Bunker."

A2 quirked up as nearly her entire body was submerged within the water, "Certainly does feel nice, this water washes away the dirt easier than when I was just scrubbing at it."

"Mmm...I guess, but our bodies already produce a lot of heat, so I think we should get out soon."

6O began to speak again, "Y'know 2B, you and the Commander have a lot in common, like how you both act all stoic but are actually quite snuggly, and how you both don't like taking baths."

"That's kinda nasty, B," said A2 teasingly.

"I really don't want to hear that coming from you, Number 2," 2B was also playing along.

"At least I don't have swamp ass, Tubes. Also, 6O, how do you know about the Commander's personal habits?"

6O put a finger to her lips, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Both 2B and A2 turned red, but it wasn't because of the temperature of the water. 2B then muttered something about a pentagon or a heptagon or something or other.

Devola suddenly emerged from the water below them which gave the other androids quite a wild variation in reactions, her hair looked more like a mop than the poofy mess the androids were used to seeing it as, "Oh my A2, I don't think I've seen you're face so clean, y'know, you're kinda pretty like that."

"Uh... thank you?"

"Um, ah Devola, are you...uh, drunk?" 6O finally managed to ask.

"Hah? Why are you asking that? I'm not drunk."

6O quipped back, "Fine, you're buzzed or whatever, but still inebriated! It's dangerous for us to be in that state since our motor and cognitive functions are stalled. What'll we do if you had drowned?"

"Don't be such a worrywart Sixy; I'll just drink the water, duh?"

A2 piped in, "That, uh, that has- that is a different matter entirely. Plus, it's kinda dirty with our-"

"Really whooshed right over your head, didn't it, Number 2? Of course I'm not gonna drink your body water. You think I'm some sort of sick pervert or something? I have standards y'know." 

A2 gave Devola a pointed look. "You're acting kinda weird. Why are you being so flirty all of a sudden?"

"Is this thing that old human records call 'liquid courage' ?"

"I"M NOT DRUNK, 6O! There's just barley water in that bottle I was sipping on earlier."

"Eep! I didn't mean anything by it."

Devola paused and waded around the water a bit and then stepped out. "I'm sorry. I'm-I think I'm done here. We should head out soon, yeah? I'll go dry off."

"Why is she so upset? We  didn't really say anything that would upset her that much, did we?" 2B asked, finally breaking her silent spell after being called out by A2.

"It's about perspective 2B. Something that may seem trivial to us may be important to her... I'm going to go after her, I feel like this might be my fault," 6O said in response before she hastily made her way out of the water. A2 and 2B both had the same idea as they both got out and went after 6O.

A2 called out to 6O, "I think it may be best if we all spoke to her. She's probably not keen on opening up to us, but the least we can do is comfort her before she tells us what's wrong." 6O looked at A2 then and gleamed. A2 could swear her pulse just ramped up as her chest began to tighten at the sight. 6O replied, "Y'know A2, you're a real softie at heart. You know that, right?"

"Sh-Shut up."

After drying themselves and putting on their clothes they went to where Devola was standing; she was looking skyward.

Devola's hair was down and still had a few wet spots littered throughout it. At the time the only thing that 6O thought of was how majestic she looked with how the light of the sun made it look like she was glowing with the scenery of the forestry surrounding her. A2 and 2B could literally care less about how beautiful Devola was at that moment. However, they did take note of what Devola seemed to look like; how she felt. A feeling A2 is all too familiar with.  _Alone._

"It's the same... this place, and at the same time it's not," Devola let out, " if whatever Popola has read has taught me anything, the sun would have already scorched this side of the planet as it never rotates. It's the same in that it never turns to night." Devola starts to crying and small sobs seep from her voice. "I-It's the same...in that I cannot protect my sister when.... when _I_ need her the most. The last time I've seen her... she was... and when I woke up her body- I couldn't find it. I couldn't find her." 

6O and 2B enveloped the android in a warm, inviting embrace from behind which had initially frightened Devola but she quickly felt at ease as they both began to comfort her in their own way. 2B was obviously pretty new at giving affection as seen with her previous hug, so she settled for that awkward half-hug and weird pats on the back. 6O, however, was ever so gentle as she stroked Devola's backside with such amicability and love. 6O spoke against Devola's ear, "It's going to be alright Devola, we have a group looking in the Desert, and as soon as we get you back, I assure you that your sister will be found just as fast as we have found you."

2B sort of looked at 6O with the kind of eyes that gave a bit of a warning.  _We can't promise her that._

Devola spoke up again,"Hehe, you don't need to lie to me just to make me feel better. Thanks, though." Devola then pressed her lips to the side of 6O's forehead and nodded in 2B's direction. A2 kept her distance, probably feigning ignorance in the form of keeping lookout, but she felt her heart growing ever so slightly at the sight.

 

_WHAM!_

 

A2 was in a daze, a bolt from the blue and she was out for just a few seconds. The basic auditory functions just then came back online, she heard a voice calling out...

"...ly shit, get down, GET DOWN! 2B, 6O stay in cover!" A2 saw the scrambling movements of the other androids as she took in her surroundings. There was more rubble and debris than there was previously, a new huge hole was found on the wall of the facility, and the smell of gunpowder lingered in the air. The more complex portion of her auditory system had then rebooted and she heard it.  _Gunfire_...

Devola reached into a small crevice on the floor of the facility and pulled out a jury-rigged firearm and started firing back at the unidentified hostiles as she hastily made her way to the opening of the facility. "Dammit! A2, you still with me?! I need you on your feet, NOW!" Shots were then fired near where Devola was standing. Some of the debris caused Devola to fall backwards. A2 struggled to crawl over to Devola, and they helped each other up. A2 spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, some dirt never hurt anybody. What about you? Your motor functions are a bit outta wack but a blow to the head would do that. Never mind that, we need to get outta here..." Devola pressed herself up against the wall and peeked around the corner, attempting to locate their assailants. A2 and Devola then looked back to where 2B and 6O were positioned. They were crouched behind a rusted locker that was covered in moss, and 2B had her hands curled around her ears. 6O was latched onto her, consoling her.

Devola looked at A2 then and then at the Type-4O which was strapped onto her back. Devola spoke up, "I've seen them. There are five of them. 2 machines, a Flyer and a Medium Biped, and 3 androids, YoRHa types B, G, and H. Their G is located on a fallen tree branch about 75-80m away from us and is zeroed in on our position with some high-caliber rifle. B is roughly 20m in front of us, in cover, and on standby with the Biped on overwatch. H is about 100m away from us with the Flyer covering her, they're actually inside a building on the strip close to the shopping center, and it appears she was the one that shot that explosive on us. " How she was able to obtain such intricate information from one look was surprising, but A2 took it as Devola having been experienced with her having lived for thousands of years.

A2 nodded in confirmation, "So, what's the plan? I assume running in head first would just lead to us getting shot down."

Devola peeked out again and was immediately shot at. "You would be correct... Listen, I'll shoot at them and keep their G, B, and Biped focused on me. You circle from the back of the bath house and try to cut down their flyer and H. I don't have many bullets, so you gotta be fast." With that A2 shot a look at her and nodded, "On it." As Devola turned back to fire a few rounds near the B-Type and Biped with the G and Biped returning fire, A2 ran towards where they were bathing earlier, where the other entrance was. She stopped quickly where 6O and 2B were. 6O looked up, and A2 gave her a reassuring nod and smile before resuming to run towards the entrance.

She could still hear the ensuing gunfire towards her back as she leapt from the entrance and off the deck. Now sliding down a small cliff side, she turned back and made a long trip around to where Devola had said a Flyer machine and a YoRHa Type-H were stationed. The shooting still has not been ceased. ' _They're still fighting, so at the very least, Devola isn't dead yet, '_ A2 thought. Running, that's all she could do. She could have been running straight to another ambush, but at this point she didn't care.  _'They need to live, they have to live. '_ Keeping 6O and 2B safe was her only priority.  _'I'll join you, everyone, someday... but they need me now.'_

Branches, rocks, steep patches of dirt. Nothing slowed A2's rush towards the Type-H and the Machine Flyer.

Barely 20 seconds had passed since she had left the bath house and had taken such a long roundabout, but she had already made it to the strip. The android quickly assessed the area and found her two targets hiding behind the reception area of an old, independent firm. By pure instincts alone, A2 lunged at the two hostiles, with no time given to them to react. One swift slice and the Flyer was in two. No hesitation was given on A2's part when she had then stabbed the Type-H through the forehead. As the android then crumpled as her life was extinguished, A2 pulled her sword out and let the android drop to the floor.

A2's conscience seemed to come back to her as she also fell to the floor breathing heavily.  She was gasping for air, desperate for it. The android she had just killed looked all too similar, the faces were different, but it was what she was wearing. A brimmed hat. She remembered she would have private talks with Pod 042 about some of the quirks of her old companions. She remembered how he would describe the braid that Lily wore as a "waterfall" or a "milkmaid" type of braid from how she described it to him. How the Anemone's name meant "Protection against evil and disease" but also meant "The death of a loved one or the loss of them to someone else." Fitting in how Alpha and Beta took their family away from them, and how Number 21 was killed by Anemone after being infected by their logic virus.

But no, she was now reminded of Erica who had worn a fedora. Head wear which had grown quite popular to humans towards the late 20th century but soon feel out of popularity during the early 21st century. Still worn occasionally by those not wanting to conform to the norm, or by those whose aesthetic of apparel included the head garment. A2 thought it was to protect Erica from the sun's glare on her eyes, however Pod referred to her old friend as a "hipster," whatever that was.

With the bodies of two of the five assailants laying by her side, A2 became frighteningly aware of how little noise there was then.  _No gunfire in the distance._

For A2, that could only mean two things,  _'Either Devola had drove them off/killed them or they got to her first.'_ A heavy fear replaced the guilt she had felt in her heart as she dashed straightforward back to the bath house after grabbing the sidearm that was strapped to the H's waist.

However, what she found is not at all what she had expected to find.

 

"Yo, Number 2!"

Devola was waving at her from the wall which was blown in from the explosive that the Type-H had shot earlier. The Machine Biped and Type-B were on their knees with their hands up.  _had they surrendered?_

As A2 was drawing ever closer to their position, she saw the Type-G that was firing at them earlier on the ground. It seemed that she had fell from her position above on a broken tree branch after having been shot in the chest and having her left leg completely blown off. A2 gave the conclusion that after the hostile G was killed, the Biped and the Type-B assumed they lost the upper-hand as the Flyer and Type-H gave no response. A2 moved her head to notify Devola that she was going to where their former hostiles were situated. Devola nodded and gave motion to the figures behind her.

 

As 6O, 2B, and Devola were making their way to rendezvous with A2, A2 took in the appearance of the surrendered. The Medium Bipedal Machine Lifeform was odd to say the least in terms of looks, they weren't as crazed looking as the machines that went berserk in Pascal's village, but they did have an air of something non-ubiquitous with having a gaping hole on their face. The machine was draped with some orange cloth that made some sort of makeshift scarf and had dents all over their body. 

The Type-B, who had thrown their standard-issue blade to the side, was still in the typical YoRHa combat dress attire, however what accompanied it was a dark green type of jacket.  _'Smart, easy to blend in with her surroundings and not stand out like an idiot. Not naming names.'_ A2 thought. Her boots were not of that of standard YoRHa model's that had built in heels, in its stead were combat boot similar to what most of Anemone's Resistance group had been wearing. Her hair was a short, burgundy mess and the android's face was downcast and she still had her visor on, but A2 could see that she was still very much attractive.

A2 kept an eye on the both of them with the stolen firearm trained at them. As Devola and the other two were getting closer, A2 took note of how 2B was still trembling and how 6O had to help her get down to them. 2B's hands _literally strangling_ 6O's arm.

"I'm sorry about this, 6O... Wasn't I the one that was supposed to help you?"

6O shook her head as she laid 2B on the ground to help get her bearings, "It's alright 2B. A2 and Devola handled it; you don't always have to take matters into your own hands. You got stuff you're dealing with too, y'know?" 2B gave a sad smile at that, and 6O gave her a light peck on the cheek before grouping back up with Devola and A2.

Devola looked down at the two beneath them. Or rather, in front of them, as the Biped was still at eye level with the three androids even while on their knees. Devola began to question them, "Who are you?"

The Type-B android answered, "We're survivors."

"Do you have a name?" asked Devola, slightly annoyed by the first response.

"252B, I go by Wot now. My companion next to me answers to Reeth." The Biped, Reeth, made a noise similar to that of a whale in response. Both A2 and 6O looked at each other, both slightly confused.

Devola perked up in slight amusement, "Okay... Wot... Why did you attack us?"

"We're scavengers... We kill and we take... even if it is just a little bit. You seemed like easy marks..." Wot paused, "We've been here for awhile. My group... we've been here for about 7 months now... before everything that happened with YoRHa and the Tower."

"So then-"

"Yes, 111H, 44G, and myself are defectors, and Reeth and Vefi have been disconnected from the machine network. We've been working together to survive."

Devola looked at A2 then as if to ask what they should do then. A2 shrugged, unsure herself. The A2 from the past and the A2 from three minutes ago would not have hesitated to cut them down, but when they were powerless like this... it didn't feel right.

Devola then asked, "So, we don't know what to do with you; I'll ask this just once, what do you want from us?"

Reeth looked at their companion who seemed to be dwelling within her mind to come up with an answer that would please Devola. "At this point, I would just settle for our lives." Devola gave a disapproving look. 2B, from the ground she was perched at, could only watch from an exhausted viewpoint while 6O spoke up, "Why don't we bring them back to camp? I'm sure Anemone could use the extra help."

A2 could not help but frown, "You serious? Less than five minutes ago, they were willing to shoot us down for nothing more than a crappy pistol, a maintenance kit, and the clothes off our backs. We also just killed their buddies. You heard them, they can't be trusted."

6O retaliated in kind, "Wot just said they did whatever they could to survive. They all knew the risks, and if-if they are truly willing, I'm sure they would cooperate!" Seeing as the blonde android would be their only way out of this alive, both Wot and Reeth made attempts to back up her hypothesis.

Wot spoke up, "It's as she says, we just want to live. You can treat us like trash, give us the hardest tasks, but as long as we're alive, we can accept that!" This made Devola recoil, it all sounded so familiar.

Devola looked at A2 again for reassurance, but A2 had no response this time, she would just accept things as they come. If they were lying, she would kill them. It was as simple as that. Devola went to 2B's position to pick her up. "Alright, you can come with, but if you cause any trouble... you're off the hook." Devola held 2B tightly around the waist and made sure she was on two feet before continuing,"Let's hurry and get a move on, I don't want to spend any less time away from Popola, and I don't want to get attacked again either."

A2 went to pick up the weapon that Wot had dropped as 6O went to help Wot to her feet. Wot began to speak, "I, uh, thank you so muh-much. Oh, uh wow." 6O giggled a bit before dusting Wot off and brushing her bangs to the side, "Think nothing of it, just be sure to be extra careful, the others aren't as nice as me." "Oh, uh, will do!" Wot blushed with embarrassment.

Just then they heard a noise... " _Urrgh... Uhhh..._ " The body of the supposedly dead gunner was crawling towards them, clinging onto consciousness. The only ones to notice the android were Wot and 6O. The crawling body then raised their hand.

Then everyone had heard Wot yell, "N-NO! FURO DON'T SHOOT!! PLEASE DON-!"

 

_BANG!_

 

 

A2 moved as fast as the echo of the shot moved throughout the forest.

The head that was once connected to the body of "Furo" was now flying through the air.

A scream escaped from 2B as she tried so desperately to escape from Devola's grasp, "6O!!!"

Surprised eyes looked back to the two-no, three androids staring wide-eyed at her... "2-" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
